Disappearing act
by Leppi
Summary: Thor fell in love, Bruce is missing how will Thor handle all his problems?
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first story so please be gentle. Hope you like it.

Disappearing act

Thor couldn't believe it she did it again. She came back promising she won't leave in the middle of the night, but here he is standing on the balcony of his room in Stark towers.

Rose, her name it rolls off of his tong like a magic spell or something. Now he was in the same situation as the last time she came back. She only stays half the night and then leaves before sun up. Thor was becoming fed up with the whole situation. He hasn't told any of the other Avengers about the whole situation. As far as they know Rose is an old family friend.

She is of average height with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looks human but belongs to a race called the Guardians. They are similar to the Asgardians, but they have more to do with magic, mostly elemental magic.

Thor then got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast, where he met Steve, who was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning Steve" Thor greeted. "Morning Thor" Steve answered. "Oh and before I forget please tell Rose Tony wants to talk to her about how to improve the suit to withstand some of the Guardians' powers" Steve said. Thor first made himself a cup of coffee and looked at Steve for a few moments and answered "She isn't here anymore she left this morning" he said with a hint of sorrow. Steve nodded in understanding.

After breakfast Thor went to the lab to see what Tony and Bruce where up to. When he entered the lab he found Tony asleep at his desk and Bruce nowhere to be seen. So Thor walked up to the sleeping form of Tony and gently shook him awake so that he could get a good night's sleep. That didn't wake Tony up so Thor shook him a little harder. Tony woke up with a start "Hey where's my whiskey?" he asked with a confused voice, then he realized where he was and that he had fallen asleep at his desk yet again. It was the third time in a row and that Thor was next to him with a worried look on his face. "Oh sorry, thanks Thor for waking me up, so where's Rose?" Tony asked. Thor first looked at the drool Tony left on his table then he answered "She left this morning". Tony could see something was bothering the Thunder God, but swept it aside when he looked at his desk clock. Seeing it was 9:30 and no Bruce. "Where's Bruce?" Tony asked with genuine concern for the scientist. Thor shook his head and answered "I don't know when I entered the lab he was not here I only found you asleep at your desk again."

Tony then went to his room to get more sleep. He first protested saying that he had to improve his suit, but one menacing look from Thor and Tony backed off. Thor then went on searching for Bruce, it isn't like him to be late. Thor began fearing the worst. He first went to Bruce's part of the tower but found no-one, then he went to the kitchen, but he only found Natasha and Clint. "Have any of you see Bruce? He isn't in his part of the tower or the lab." Thor asked. Natasha and Clint shared a worried look then Natasha proposed they call him knowing that the God wouldn't think of it. He still doesn't know how to use a phone and when Sam tried to show him he pressed too hard on the screen and it cracked. Later they tried an older model which wasn't a touch screen, but Thor broke the buttons in two minutes so they gave up on that mission.

When they called Bruce's cell-phone it went straight to voice mail. Clint then suggested that they wait a few hours before they panicked. After all he could just be shopping for herbal tea and he doesn't like to be disturbed.

Thor went back to his room to think about the whole situation with Rose. When he got to his room he immediately kicked of his shoes and lay on the couch with his hands on his head. He suddenly thought of one of his cherished memories he had with Rose.

The first time he met her it was on another planet. Aliens as Tony called them attacked Thor and his company on an exploring mission to discover new alliances, but they only found enemies and the fight quickly turned brutal. Two of his men where already injured, Thor was in a jam. Then all of a sudden this figured emerged and vanquished the rest of the so called "Aliens." He was mesmerized by her swiftly and tactical movements. It was as if she had done it a million times before, when she was done she turned to Thor and greeted him with a smile "Hello I'm Rose, I was passing by when I saw your predicament. I'm a Guardian of Swiftly Hallows." Thor returned her smile and returned her greeting. "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. I thank you for helping us in our time of need."

He smiled at that memory. If he had known what he was getting into, he probably would have left it at that and wouldn't have become friends with her. He felt sad and anguished; he really thought that he could trust her this time. She wouldn't have lied to him this time but there were always the same excuses. "You know I'm on standby which means when a Guardian is needed, I'm obliged to answer that call" she would always tell him, but that excuse what wearing thin.

Please review that I know that I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They waited for Bruce to return but he never showed up.  
The next day, they started to search for him. They called his cell phone multiple times, but every time it went over to voice mail. They tried tracking his cell-phone but the gps was turned off. The team began to worry what could've happened to the scientist.

Rose returned that very day. The team's spirts were brightened for they knew Rose could use some of her powers to locate Bruce. But Thor wasn't all too happy about the situation… he was only relieved that they might find Bruce.

Thor was sitting on his bed thinking about this whole situation when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter" he said, not knowing who was on the other side of the door. The door creaked open, revealing a very sad looking Rose. Thor immediately got off of his bed, just looking at her in silence. "Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to chat…if that's okay?" she asked. Thor gave her a sad smile, thinking that he shouldn't fall for her tricks again…she would just hurt him again like last time. Playing with his heart and feelings; never holding up to her promises.

"Sure" He answered her, still thinking to himself that he should break this off with her right now before she could do any more damage. They sat on Thor's bed and talked.  
"I'm truly sorry for leaving yesterday without any word and I know what you must be thinking right now, but it isn't what it looks like." Rose pleaded. Thor sighed and answered;  
"If you say it isn't what it looks like, then what is it then, Rose?" Rose then looked down at the floor and stared and started…  
"You know I'm on standby, which means when a Guardian is needed, I'm obliged to answer the call." Thor's blood then began to boil. He had heard those words too many already and he was fed up with her. He stood up from his bed and half screamed at her;  
"You know that excuse is getting really old. If it is as you say, then answer me this…why are you always on standby? Take a break or something!" Rose was completely shocked by Thor's actions, answering him in a soft voice. "It isn't an excuse. I don't take a break because there's no one else to fill in my job."

Thor could feel his face turn red from hatred at her answer, clenching his fists in rage. He then said to her in a low voice, trying his hardest not to lose it; " Then why toy with me? Why promise me a promise which you can not up hold? Why even come back if you knew I've had enough?"  
Rose became angry with Thor and answered him; "I have never made promises I can't keep Thor, you know this. You know me…haven't I been through enough? I came back because I love you and I'm going to help find Bruce." Thor was baffled with what Rose just said and turned around, not even wanting to look at her

"Been through enough? Rose, I'm the one believing you when you say you'll stay for good each and every time. Yet you leave like clockwork every time the same night, maybe reappearing again a couple of years later. I'm sick of it…I'm done with it and you, Rose. Because you don't love me or anyone for that matter. I don't know what you're hiding and I don't want to know. I want you out of my life now and forever, no promises or anything because I know you won't hold up your end of it."

Rose started to cry. She feared that she might hear those words someday, but she didn't think she would hear them today and not from Thor. She then said the unthinkable.  
"Really, then please have the courage to say it to my face so that I actually believe you."

Thor then turned around and said the very same words to her. Rose broke down, and ran out in tears, rushing down the hallways and heading into her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disappearing act chapter 3

 **I don't own anything except my race the Guardians and OCs**

 **Author's note: Hey guys I got some new inspiration so please review and follow. Thanks to the guys who are already following.**

Rose lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, barely thinking a single thought. She knew she screwed up… but she didn't know she screwed up this much. Yes, she was a Guardian protector. Guardians don't like Asguard or people of earth. She lost her job as a Guardian protector at the High council a couple of weeks ago, because some Guardians began associating her with the Avengers and especially Thor. She was too proud to admit it to him.

But it still can't cancel out wat she did to Thor over and over again, playing with his emotions and his love for her. She would visit him, ask him for forgiveness and then leave in the middle of the night or early the next morning. She knew things were sketchy between them and it was only time that things would end on a bitter note. Rose and Thor both knew things were over for a long time.

A Guardian protector is a Guardian, who protects the Guardian world.

X X X X

Rose was in the Armory putting her weapons away when Amary came in looking very grim. She was one of Rose's closest friends, and has known Rose more than half of her life. The girl is a young, blond, very sarcastic guardian, who manages almost everything of the Guardian banks and worldwide income.

Rose was too busy with her twin blades to notices her. "Rose, are you busy?" she asked particularly soft and sad. Rose barely heard her, but turned around and faced her, signalling that she wasn't busy. "The council would like to talk with you, Roseleen." Rose looked deep into Amary's eyes. Amary never used her real name unless she was really screwed. The girl noticed Rose's lack of response. "They sent me to walk you to the council hall, even though you can walk there yourself with your eyes closed." Rose almost smile at her remark, but didn't say anything and just followed her dear friend down the white, flowery decorated halls, wondering what she did wrong this time.

Half way through the halls Rose finally spoke; "Do you know why they want to see me?"  
Amary waited a few seconds before she answered. "Some words I overheard were 'Avengers' and 'Asguard.' "  
When Amary said that, Rose regretted it immediately.

While walking through the halls in silence Rose admired the architecture like she always did. How the oversized white pillars looked like white fabric, flowing freely from the top to the bottom, looking more exquisite as it takes its decent gracefully down into spirals to meet its end. It met the wall's borders with any flower you can think of, decorated on it. Her favourite in this particular hall was lavender. It bordered all along the walls even down by the floor where it complimented the frost coloured tiles. A few decorations could be spotted here and there like a painting of the founding members of the building, or a vase on an old wooden table that has seen better days.

When they reached the council hall her heart was pounding against her chest. Clutching to the expected fury behind the giant oak doors.

The Hall was decorated in the normal white, pastel colour. In the middle of the room was the council- a couple of elderly people who were always looking angry and grumpy. Amary walked back to Rose and whispered, "I give you my best wishes". She first stared as her long-time friend walked out of the room. She concerned herself with more foolish things, like how the young guardian's traditional dress looked like in the few seconds she walked out of the room. How the soft, arctic material fell down her small frame freely, making waves of awe. The complimenting sash of honey slightly above her middle, gaining the most focus with its detail beads trailing down to where her shins were, showing her petite but deadly stature.

Rose walked to the middle of the room right in front of the council. Elvira- Head of the council- stood up and began. "Roseleen Greyson, you are accused of the treachery of associating and foremost helping the named Avengers and The Asgardian Prince Thor. We will proceed with a normal trial, and all though you are only accused, if found or pleaded guilty you will lose your job as a Guardian protector and all reputation of any of such sort will be lost and no longer be associated with Roseleen Greyson. Furthermore, if found guilty, Roseleen Greyson will be banished from all guardian associated places."

With all of that the council nodded. Rose then thought she was utterly and totally screwed, because she did help the Avengers on several occasions. First she wanted to know- who the hell ratted her out and then she wanted to know what their problem is.

The trial began then shortly after. Rose was harshly questioned by every member of the council. Rose thought it would only be a waste of time to lie to the council, since it would only be of a matter of time before they called in some of the people who accused her. She was sure some of them would have proof of her helping the Avengers and Thor. Then if they found out she was lying, her punishment would be harsher than it already was. "Rose, is it true you helped save Earth more than once?" was her first question. She answered; "Yes It is true." The council member who asked her looked more than startled. So the question which followed was "Rose, are you guilty of all the accounts made against you?"  
Rose then answered in a "Seriously do we have to do this, you're slowly killing me" tone of voice "Yes, I am guilty of all accounts"

Half of the council looked like they were going to fall off of their chairs at the answer they received. Elvira then stood up once again and said in a very harsh tone "Roseleen Greyson, you are found guilty and are now banish and stripped of all reputation!" Elvira then sat down again but with a massive amount of anger bubbling to the surface, she stood up again just before Rose was taken away "I'm very disappointed Rose, that you helped those pathetic Earth people! Helped save their world more than once! AND ESPECIALLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOTIC, BARBARIC, BAFOON OF AN ASGUARDIAN PRINCE!"  
With that the whole council stood up, astonished at Elvira's outburst but especially about the Asguardian prince.

Rose then finally reached her tipping point, breaking free of the guards holding her to take her away and approached the council table, looking like a she'hulk-look-alike and saying, "Who are you to judge me! Someone who doesn't even have a life except for punishing others for their mistakes saying 'I don't make mistakes' - Because you don't have someone to care about or to make a mistake to love them. He is only an idiot in ever trusting and loving me!" Rose dangerously quickly approached Elvira, climbing over the table. She hit Elvira thought the face with her fist, resulting Elvira to losing a tooth and shattering her jaw.

The guards regained their grip on Rose's arms, and dragged her out of the room. She was transported to Earth, thrown like a sack of garbage.

X X X X

Amary walked out of the room but stayed right next to the door. She listened to the argument, but she didn't expect a fight to burst out. But one particular line that Rose said interested her immensely. Luckily, she had control over the security cameras and rushed to the security camera room.

She obtained the Disc of the whole episode, with a plan to help Rose out. She knew Rose and Thor were on a rocky road, not even speaking about a patch. She then sent the Disc to the Avenger tower using a guardian messenger she trusted. She hoped it reached them quickly and at the right time. All she could do was pray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disappearing act Chapter 4**

 **Author's note: I'm on a roll. Please keep reading**

For the next 2 days Rose concentrated all her energy on finding Bruce as fast as possible. Everybody was getting worried and fearing the worst. Searching for him using a beanie of his, trying to track his scent.

She found him. Finally, Rose almost jumped off of her seat and went dashing to Shield's headquarters. There she told Nick fury exactly where to find him and how wounded he was. She was so grateful he wasn't dead, but they need to get there fast before he bleeds out. Fury sent a team of his best agent fearing for if he sent the Avengers they would get too emotional and lose focus of the whole mission. Before she left Shield she swore to herself that Hidra would pay for how they tortured Bruce.

X X X

She was on the ground floor in the living room, thinking she could use a break. When suddenly she heard a huge ruckus coming from the Tv room, next to her. She swiftly went to look what made all that noise.

She looked though the crack of the door trying not to alert whoever was in the next room of her presence. She could see the enormous flat screen tv hanging from the wall and the couch the Avengers always share when watching a movie together.

There the whole group sat looking more engrossed in the tape Tony put in the machine. All of them where quiet even Tony for a change. She thought to herself that this should be very interesting. The screen began to light up and the footage began to play. Immediately she recognized what was showing - the trail. Mentally cursing herself for her behaviour and the comments that might follow because of it. Yet the group was still silent until Elvira began shouting. "Who does she think she is?" Hawkeye blurted angrily. Natasha was quiet the whole time studying the tape and the participants' behaviour.

"AND ESPECIALLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOTIC, BARBARIC, BAFOON OF AN ASGUARDIAN PRINCE!" with that comment the whole group stood up and stared at the screen then gaping at Thor, who was blushing like a school girl. Then they all saw Rose clog Elvira in the jaw. Some cheered; some still looked at Thor for answers. "Care to tell us something, Thor?" Steve questioned. Thor first looked at the floor then at the slightly open door behind him.

X X X

Before the tape was at her outburst, Rose quickly teleported to her room. Afraid that her legs might give in, if she tried running there and then failing at not being seen or heard by the group. She just laid on her bed and cried. Hoping none of them wanted to talk to her especially Thor. Because she wouldn't be able to handle it at that very moment

X X X

Thor saw no-one at the cracked door. So he began telling his fellow Avengers about him and Rose. Especially about how they broke up. When he was finished, all of his friends gave him sympathetic looks. Steve stood up from his seat and said with all his emotion "I'll talk to her, just to find out what's going on." Tony was quiet, because even he saw the tears streaming down his big friend's cheeks.

X X X

Steve reached Rose's bedroom door. He knocked but, got no answer. He then gently pushed the door open; he didn't expect to see Rose on her bed meditating with fresh tears on her warm cheeks. "Rose . . .?" He got no answer yet, he continued walking closer to her still sold form. When he reached the foot of the bed, he gently placed his hand on her knee waiting for a reaction or a response. Yet she just sat there eyes closed, "Rose, please talk to me." he began pleading unsure of what was wrong. She slowly lifted her head looking at him with red hurting eyes, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. He immediately gave her a big hug, trying to comfort her. Trying to help his hurting friend and also thinking of Thor as well. Then there was a knock on the already open door. They looked up at who stood at the entrance. There Thor stood with a sad smile and a dry tear treading across his cheek. "Can I speak to Rose alone please?" Steve immediately stood up and left the room giving Thor a reassuring smile.

Thor gently closed the door behind him. Slightly leaning on it for support and fear of the conversation he was about to have. Feeling he was almost at his breaking point. Turning around he gazed at Rose holding her eyes for a couple of seconds, walking to her bed. She shifted a bit to the head of the bed watching as Thor sat next to her. She could feel his arm graze her's. "I think it's time to talk Rose."

"About?" She said looking at her feet.

"Everything, Us" He stole a glance and then looked at his own feet looking at his boots.

"I-I'mm sorr-ry" She stammered out almost crying again. He grabbed her hand squeezing it, looking in her eyes

"It's okay, it's comical - that this is the first emotion I see you experience in a long time" With that Rose smirked while rolling her eyes.

"I'm also sorry." Her chocolate eyes shot up looking at him with disbelief and bafflement.

"I only thought of my own feeling and not thinking of yours." Her hand squeezed tighter to his.

"But it's mostly my fault, I hid my feeling and stopped thinking about you or at all- I love you and nothing will change that but I caused you too much pain. I can't live with that. No reasoning can change that, I stopped being your girlfriend and started to act like a robot, I -"

He crushed their foreheads together, a sign of relief and admiration. Acknowledging everything she was saying. "I love you too, you stopped say that a long time ago"

"Thor, I want us to be together but right away, not this quick. I'm afraid I might hurt you again."

He grabbed her chin looking at her eyes, swiping a lose strand of her black curly hair. "I also think so not at the fear of you might hurt me but, at me getting a better focus on everything in my life. Everything has changed too quickly."

They sat there again with their foreheads resting against each other relieved that they finally sorted things out, when they heard another knock at the door.

When they looked up at the door Tony stood there all excited and cheerful. "Bruce is back, you Guys have to see him and he's been asking for you, Rose" with that said Tony hurried out of the near vicinity.

They rushed to the infirmary to see how Bruce is. They were met with the whole gang surrounding him. "Nice to see you again Buddy" Someone commented. He laid there badly beaten, slightly dehydrated. He looked more innocent than ever, two eyes peering at you with sadness and shame. They greeted him so happy that he's home and no harm can come to him anymore. "H.I.D.R.A. tortured him. He's very tired so I think it's time we let him sleep for a chance." Natasha stated. But before Rose could follow the rest out of the room Bruce grabbed her by her elbow. Pulling her to him he whispered "They were looking for you... Be careful Ro-se they would go to any means necessary to capture you. They won't rest they want you for something big." Then he passed out from lack of sleep. Rose tried to process everything he just said but, she decided that she would think about it later.

They regrouped in the Ground floor kitchen. "So Rose any comment on your Grand performance? "Tony smirked. The rest of the gang just laughed and smiled finally thankful that all of their drama is done for now. They can enjoy a chance in each other's presence like a family. Not knowing what would happen next in their grand adventures.

 **Hey guys! I don't think I'm going to go on with this story but if you guys want more and long chapters please just tell me. But I can promise you guys my other stories would be way better!**


End file.
